Blood Ties
by XspriteyX
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, a Hunter with a deep hatred of Uchiha vampires.Obito Uchiha, embarrasment of the Clan with a longing for his true Mate. 'The one' AU/Lemons/Yaoi you have been warned
1. Kakashi Hatake

**A/N: This was orignially a 'quick' one shot but as ya can tell it kinda exceeded my expectactions and is now branching out into a short story haha, oh well ^_^ This is my first M rated posting -gulp- So if it's bad I apologise in advance! May contain sp/grammar errors since my keyboards on the blink, other that please read, review and above all enjoy!**

**~Blood ties~**

The city of Konoha was one of the five major hotspots in the world of a common menace, the Supernatural. Normal people feared those different from them as most people tend to do, but amongst the five great nations the Supernatural were feared just as they were hated.

It was from this hatred that eventually formed two groups Clans and Hunters.

The Supernatural creatures ranged from Shape shifters, to witches, to demons, the list went on but lone creatures never exposed themselves for fear of their survival. Which was why those that could formed Clans of their own species staying together to avoid extinction, such as two famous Clans of Konoha the Hyuuga Clan, the biggest known clan of Werewolves, and their rivals the Uchiha's the most powerful group of vampires.

The only link between both species was that both their power was revealed in their eyes whilst the Hyuuga's were pupil less and pale allowing the world to see their cursed ties to the moon, the Uchiha's were blood red just as their insatiable thirst of blood.

The war between the Clans for ground were often stalemates as each species had weaknesses like for instance the Hyuuga's could only turn into their wolf forms once a month on the bight of the full moon leaving them exposed in their human shells the other remaining days, but that didn't stop them retaining incredible strength, sight, sense of smell and dexterity during those days. Whilst the Uchiha's could not walk in the day they had their powerful ability of the Sharingan eyes although the draw back was that it was never certain if the ability would manifest itself and during the day they were so vulnerable that they dared not strike the Hyuuga's without certainly of killing them all less they take revenge during the day light hours.

So truce between the Clans exited only in the terms of 'keep thy friends close and keep thy enemies closer'.

Besides they had the more common enemy of the Hunters to deal with that kept them busy enough as it was. Hunters stories of how they came to be all varied for the individual, it could be their family trained in the art for generations, perhaps a relative had been killed in the past from a creature, or maybe they just lived for the simple pleasure of killing a being not considered human.

Despite the main disadvantage between Hunters and the Supernatural beings that they were human whilst the enemy wasn't, the Hunters still forged on, making who trained to do what they did often the best and were more than evenly matched for the creatures.

One of the most famous Hunters in the world was Sarutobi Hiruzen otherwise known as the professor. In his time he had collected a great deal of knowledge on Supernatural beings, how they lived, what made them strong and the one Hunters focussed on the most, how to kill them.

Common people didn't want to carry the burden of such knowledge preferring to keep their heads down and not get attention from the creatures of the night, the most they did was ward their homes of evil and bar their doorways at night.

Hunters didn't tend to have homes since to get the pelt they had to seek out their pray. For those who didn't pass the tradition of hunting from parent to child having a family or too many personal attachments was out of the question, lest they make their dearly loved ones targets to everything that went bump in the night. Hunters didn't have set schedules of walking the day or walking they night, they tracked something down got killed or killed then moved on. Some remained home bound protecting their towns whilst others travelled place to place restless with remaining in one place too long. Perhaps some seek to outrun their ghosts, perhaps they just liked travel, whatever the reason most Hunters tended not to stick around for long.

Kakashi Hatake was a Hunter from birth as well as circumstance, his father before him had Hunted the creatures along with with some comrades until an incident when Kakashi was six that disgraced him so much he took his own life. Kakashi never did unveil the true reason why. People had told him all kinds of theories, some people said he spared an Uchiha's life that went on to murder a hundred citizens, others said he was infected with the Supernatural virus and even a few had the nerve to say he shot his comrades in the back to save himself.

It hadn't mattered what the reason was, Kakashi had a burning anger develop in his very soul the day his father died growing into a deep hatred of the Supernatural.

It grew over the years as innocent people were ravaged, his family name dragged through dirt and the death of a girl who had been like a sister to him, Rin. Rin had never hurt anyone and she always insisted that the creatures were just as human as anyone just a little more different than regular people. It was a normal night both thirteen year olds were walking through town back to her apartment since even though he wasn't a fully fledged Hunter at the time he had enough training to escort her home safely, or so he thought.

They were ten minutes away when they both saw the hypnotic blood red eyes staring at them from the darkness, despite all his physical training Kakashi couldn't move a muscle. The vampire strode into the alleyway giving them a clearer look at his comm-ad iris's, onyx hair and pale skin. There was no denying that he was an Uchiha. He'd strode up to Rin tilting her head back and forth smirking at her foggy gaze, his fangs descended as he said "Not the best but you'll do."

Kakashi managed to finally move as the vampire's distraction lost his hold over him he shot forward punching at the Uchiha's face only to have the vampire snarl in surprise as his fang was broke, in retaliation the vampire extended its nails and sliced Kakashi's left eye. The Uchiha growled and kicked Kakashi into the wall laughing darkly as he said "Well you know what they say an eye for a fang."

He punched Kakashi's head with enough force to have him fall near unconscious, the Uchiha walked back towards Rin saying aloud "Normally I keep them under to keep down the annoying screams but I'll make exception just for you."

Kakashi tried to blink the blackness out of his remaining eye inching painfully forward "No...Rin...leave...her...alone!"

The last thing Kakashi heard was Rin's terrified pain filled scream and the last thing he saw was the horrible crimson dripping onto the road. When he came back around it was mid day and both the Uchiha and Rin were gone. He vowed on Rin's blood and the broken fang he wore as a necklace under his shirt that he would make every last creature pay for the wrong of her death, he became what he was meant to be, a Hunter. The medics hadn't been able to save his left eye but he didn't care, it may be sightless and grey but he carried it as another reminder of that terrible night and the promise he had to fulfil.

It was that same thought that eighteen year old Kakashi started with each day before tailing some beast that he stalked out into the darkening streets of Konoha with his trained hounds tailing behind him, maybe tonight he would have the pleasure of dispatching another filthy Uchiha straight to hell.


	2. Obito Uchiha

~**Blood ties~**

Obito Uchiha was a joke amongst his clan, sharingan not activated even though he was eighteen, refusing to feed upon humans, never making his first kill, the list trailed on and on.

All Uchiha vampires weren't made by a vampire passing on their 'gift' to an ordinary human, they were actually born as babies as vampires since their clan had the ability to produce naturally. With this option it was considered disgusting to do anything less than bear an heir with one of their own, turning one of the cattle into a all powerful vampire? Disgraceful.

There wasn't a problem with inbreeding either since there were so many Clan members it was possible to marry someone one you weren't directly related too, at the same time blood lines had to be watched extremely carefully and arranged marriages were often formed to avoid that.

Normal vampires chose their mate based on the instinct they had inside that just made them know who their perfect other half, 'the one' mate would be. Uchiha vampires didn't believe in this nonsense choosing not to put so much faith in fairy tales and hope they had done enough for the Clan that would sway their Clan head to gift them a powerful partner.

Another few traits of the Uchiha vampires were arrogance, pride, a desire for power and it was expected of the married couples to work in a simple order, the female was strong but the male was stronger and always had complete dominance over his wife. No one disputed this as it was true. Until they sneered at the mockery that was Obito. Normally the current head of the Clan had no problem pairing up suitable partnerships where the male was always stronger but every female of appropriate age was stronger than Obito. Even the weakest who was fifteen years old could beat him in a fight without trying, it was a total nightmare having an Uchiha born vampire so pathetic. A terribly weak link in the chain that would do more good to be 'dismissed' but having one of their own disappear under dodgy circumstances would not do their reputation any better. So instead they kept him under the guise of 'Uchiha's will always avenge their own so don't mess with us' rather than actual care or affection. They didn't believe in such weaknesses as feelings.

Obito however did. Even though his families treatment hurt he couldn't stop himself from smiling whenever something made him happy, or laughing, or wearing orange tinted goggles because he liked the colour or the part of himself relieved he didn't have an arranged bride that he didn't like and not have her care about him. He wanted to trust himself to know who would complete him, he wanted to fall back to the ways of old and just find 'the one', the one that would be his lover, his companion, his mate. He never voiced his desires to his family since he knew they would scorn him, in fact the brunt of their cruelty had started when he was thirteen.

Due to a tradition that dated back to the founding of their Clan it was expected for an Uchiha to make their first kill unassisted with another member as witness following on their thirteenth year, he'd put it off as long as possible until he was finally forced to go. His witness had tailed him for four hours before IT happened, Obito had just about figured out how to fake a killing when his follower Artori had spotted a boy and girl around his age walking down a street. Obito had been too slow from stopping him knock out the boy or biting the girl but he'd managed to shove him off before he'd drained enough blood to kill her, Artori had been angry and amused at the same time. Thinking fast Obito had growled out "I want this one!"

Artori licked his lips "Considering how weak you are I'll let you have them both. Don't disappoint me idiot and I might tell them you actually made a kill." He vanished into the darkness.

Obito had stayed alert for a few minutes before finally tending the fading girl "Hey stay with me! You're gonna be OK, my names Obito who are you?"

The girl's unfocussed gaze murmured "Rin...Kakashi..."

He guessed she meant her silver haired friend "He's fine. Now I'm gonna wrap your wound up as best as I can and add some healing venom onto it, it won't turn you so don't worry. You'll be fine just stay awake."

Ripping his jacket sleeve to be a makeshift bandage he added pressure to the wound before dripping healing venom onto his hand and gently rubbing the punctures, they healed up instantly. He wrapped the bandage around her neck and ran towards a hospital in another village as fast as he dared promising to come back for her friend, he knew as long as she remained in this village Artori would always be able to track her blood from having tasted it. The only way she'd be safe is in a town two hours away, he hoped that his healing venom and the trauma of the night didn't cause her any memory loss but being no medic he couldn't be certain. Even if his healing abilities far surpassed any other Uchiha in the clan.

When he arrived at the town he dropped her into the hospital hanging around long enough to know she'd survive before heading back for her friend. As soon as he entered Konoha's gates though he was apprehended by an amused Artori. Who whispered cruelly in his ear "I won't be surprised if they stake you immediately for not only not making a kill but also failure to drink from a human and rescuing the victim. Tut tut little cousin."

Obito was dragged home before he could make sure the silver haired teen was OK and due to the rest the night of being scolded, basically put on trial for his actions and put on compound arrest as well as punished to go hungry for as long as it took for the message to sink in so he couldn't go back to check on him.

The whole purpose of the first hunt was to ensure a young vampire could survive on their own as well as prove their worth, until that age parents provided them with blood from their own hunts. Obito all ready drank minimum as it was since he didn't feel right living off the fluid which kept near enough everything alive. He didn't want to kill humans, he didn't want to drink their life source whilst watching the light drain away in their eyes as they slowly perished, he didn't even want to take a sip for the idea of drinking fresh human blood directly from the source turned his stomach slightly.

In secret he'd even been training himself to accept animal blood as his main diet and steadily over the years it had actually progressed to a point that he could live off it no longer needing human blood. Adjusting though had been a long and difficult process he'd started as a child, but there were simply some things in a beings nature that couldn't be changed overnight.

Vampires fed on people for a reason it was because drinking any other form of blood was the equivalent of swallowing mouldy milk mixed in with rotten meat on the first taste, then living off slim fast Minestrone soup the rest of the time. Not that it was a bad flavour just the initial first taste was so off putting that none dared a repeat.

Obito was either brave or stupid because even though he spewed his guts up after drinking cows blood from a steak he stole a chicken the next night and tried again, and again, and again no matter how many times his stomach rebelled he kept at it until at nine he could stomach an entire cup of sheep's blood without hurling. He'd also tried the tactic of living off human food as well but there were just some things he'd discovered vampires could not digest no matter how hard you worked at it. Obito walked out into the streets of Konoha not without saying a feeble "Goodbye." Back into the Clan compound as he did whenever he left, kinda like how one would 'See you later' to their families before going any where. As usual though none of his relatives waved or said 'See you later'.

Maybe it was a side affect of drinking animal blood but Obito was different yet again since he could walk out on cloudy days or sunsets without burning up into a crisp, there was no reply for him as always so he left with the sun sinking on the horizon.

The Uchiha compound was extremely well hidden from humans under complicated glamours that only an Uchiha or selected guests could know how to bypass. Which meant without knowing exactly what you were doing or where you going you were liable to get lost and as if the universe was playing a cosmic joke nine times out of ten, Obito still did. So when he found himself standing in an unfamiliar alley in Konoha all he could do was hang his head, sigh and mutter "Not again."

As mentioned before getting lost wasn't unusual getting home the same night however... well... let's just say sometimes he had to slum it hiding in abandoned factories out of the sunlight since none of his beloved family would come looking for him. Grumbling he shoved his hands in his pockets walking along the alleyway searching for any familiar land marks, which of course thus far were none.

Still wasn't all bad at least he was away from the compound without his relatives breathing down his neck with their fangs peeking just over the tops of their bottom lips which by the way was creepy. Unless he needing healing venom Obito didn't bother descending his fangs at all, also without the sharingan eyes he appeared human, just a regular person that happened to appear mostly at night. Knowing how easily he could pass as a human Obito had considered running away to another village dozens of times, sure it could work since he was confident that his family wouldn't put a bounty on his head and would be thrilled to be rid of him but at the same time he couldn't help feeling like there was something in his town tying him here preventing him from leaving. So he stayed. What that thing was he hadn't discovered yet, which is why on his walks into society he went with his gut instinct trying to find out just what it he was searching for.

Still nothing ventured nothing gained. So he kept looking despite the horrible disappointment that lingered hours after failing again and again. He paused when a tin can rolled past his foot, that was interesting, a scuffle then a sniff alerted him to the presence of an animal near by. He slowly looked to the left finding a scruffy yellow hound with a scarecrow symbol tied on his neck watching him, a vampire in his position should have been like 'Woohoo food!' but he couldn't bring himself to drink from live animals either, sometimes even he found himself utterly lame to all vampire kind. Tentatively he stretched out a palm "Come here fellah. Come on little guy I won't hurt you."

The dog tilted a head and padded forward, Obito grinned stupidly as he rubbed the canines ears. "Good boy. Good dog."

The dog woofed softly and thumped his tail in contentment as Obito crouched down to scratch him better. A sharp call of "BAKI!" ceased the moment as the dog's ears pricked up and obediently trotted to its master standing at he end of the alleyway with two other dogs at his heels. Obito patted his pants and stood up "Is he yours? If he is I'm sorry if I kept him."

The figure shrugged slouching against the wall letting the moonlight illuminate him partially. Obito felt himself double take as that feeling inside him that had been searching for so long lurched out the sight, it clawed at his chest like he imagined a rapid heartbeat would be. It also occurred to him that as he stepped a little closer that the guy figure was young man in a black leather trench coat most likely around his age with gravity defying silver hair and a sightless grey eye with a scar over it as well as a black mask covering the lower part of his face. He recognised him though, Kakashi wasn't it? Rin's friend he couldn't get back to.

He shuffled closer feeling an overwhelming happy haze settle in his system the closer he got, he managed to say "My name's Obito. Who are you?"

Hoping he was right on his assumptions and not crazy he waited for the guys name, the guy raised an eyebrow, Obito had the feeling if this whatever it was energy floating in the air that made him feel like he was in seventh heaven right now the guy wouldn't have answered but he responded "Kakashi."

The dogs laid down at their masters heels possibly sensing the mood or maybe just bored. Either way Obito wasn't aware of that all he could focus on was the wonderful person if front of him, the one responsible for the butterflies loose in his stomach, the happy light headedness the warmth tingling through his body. He so sure undoubtedly that Kakashi was 'the one' that thing he'd been looking for was his mate and at last he'd found him.


	3. Mine

~**Blood ties~**

Kakashi was in a considerably bad mood all a product of no leads in three weeks, lack of sleep, and aggravating civilians left him thrumming with unreleased tension. The dogs hadn't found a single trail yet and they'd already covered half of Konoha, oh what he wouldn't give to find the Uchiha nest and rid the world of the beasts.

He walked down the market place ignoring the haggling as shoppers closed up for the night, and the petty squabbles amongst the people that only served to delay him further. Still he had to admit that it didn't look like he'd be doing his public duty and killing anything in the near future, he was about to head home for a few hours rest when he noticed Baki had wandered off. Irritable at the hound for pulling such a stunt he backtracked to the last alleyway he passed and shouted out "BAKI!" His eyes adjusted to the gloom and he noticed a figure getting up and his dog coming back, so his mutt was late on the account of getting attention. Typical.

He wondered though if the being was human, if not then the night wouldn't have been a waste after all. The guy stood up "Is he yours? If he is I'm sorry if I kept him."

Kakashi couldn't see him clearly enough so he shrugged not giving a verbal answer and leaned against the alley wall, now that his body wasn't blocking the light entirely he could see the guy was a young man probably around his age with spiky black hair and orange tinted goggles which was peculiar to say the least. His eyes weren't blood red but instead a normal onyx which ruled out Uchiha, Hyuuga and demons, also he had no fangs, wings, suspicious tattoos, tails, horns, as well as that he seemed solid, so Kakashi ruled out him being a creature and simply labelled him as a civilian.

The guy came closer but Kakashi didn't back away surprised as his thoughts became lethargic and foggy, the guy said "My name's Obito. Who are you?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he came even closer and through the warm haze he heard himself say "Kakashi."

The dogs were actually settled down at his feet so he trusted their sense in judgement that this guy wasn't a threat but the weird air that had settled around them was worrying. He couldn't concentrate though as his thoughts swirled like water, his stomach felt warm, his chest felt tight and the urge to posses the 'Obito' character was downright frightening. He wanted to scream at him to back off, he wanted to walk away and never look back but his body ignored those thoughts choosing to move forward without his consent. He placed a hand on Obito's cheek shivering at the tingle that travelled up his arm, he was not disappointed as Obito nuzzled his palm making a small purring like noise. The haze was so heavy now, a thick fog covering his mind preventing all the warning signs in his brain from working as he kissed Obito's forehead and growled lowly "Mine."

Obito's response was a kiss on the cheek and a breathy "Yours."


	4. Yours

~**Blood ties~**

Obito was elated that Kakashi approached him making the first contact of placing a kiss on his forehead saying "Mine." Aloud and so in return he'd kissed the masked man's cheek replying honestly "Yours."

He knew that by Kakashi making that all in important first move he'd submitted to the male effectively making him his dominant in the new partnership but he didn't care. He was finally blanketed in warm feelings throughout his body with no sad truths dragging him down, so it was natural for Obito to allow Kakashi to place an arm around his shoulders, even leaning into the warmth by his neck as Kakashi started leading them through winding streets to the outskirts of Konoha.

Maybe he should have been worried about letting himself be led away by a complete stranger but having the intense satisfaction of being with his soon-to-be-mate for life made it hard to care and the protectiveness of his mate made him lowly 'purr' again completely ignorant of people's odd looks their way as they walked.

Time seemed to fast forward as before he knew it they were entering a small slightly dis-repaired two story building that was dark and dreary outside with vines crawling up the structures walls, the windows were homely enough even though the shutters looked like they hadn't been used in years and the paint was chipped so much there was more plain wood then paint. There was a large wild white rose bush under both windows that were beautiful as they were prickly, he would have liked to look at them more but Kakashi led him in through the front door closing it with a sharp click and locking it once the dogs were inside.

Again that should have freaked him out being locked inside Kakashi's house and hounds with no one around for quite a distance but still he just couldn't bring himself to care, if anything he was elated to be alone with him. Kakashi hung his leather trench coat removing his hold from Obito for a moment, wanting to play Obito nipped his neck and backed up grinning at the lust driven gaze he was stirring up, Kakashi reached to get a hold on him but Obito wasn't ending his play so soon. He nipped Kakashi's neck again taking off upstairs with the scarecrow like guy on his heels, he nimbly dodged to the side on the second floor landing. Kakashi turned around swifter that he expected but he ducked any way slipping past and scoring another nip on the back of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi managed to manoeuvre his left arm back grabbing Obito's left wrist, Obito pouted at getting caught so soon but smiled again once Kakashi tucked him into his arms pulling down his mask and kissed him properly for the first time.

Obito leaned in tangling his left hand into Kakashi's hair and fisting the back of his shirt with his right, Kakashi was holding him as close a possible kissing with a passion he never felt before. They parted briefly allowing the silver head to nip his lips signifying what he desired and Obito complied willingly parting his lips to move their make out into a french kiss. Obito felt his whole body tingle like static electricity as the contact deepened he had all ready deeply fallen for Kakashi, his mate, 'the one' he was thrilled to feel, that as nice as their snogging was, Kakashi was slightly unsure and fumbling along as well which meant he was uncontaminated by other lovers. Good. Obito wanted him to be his and his alone.

Kakashi paused to take in a breath and Obito nuzzled his nose, Kakashi kissed him again leading them to a room that was very Spartan but clean and nice, Kakashi laid Obito back on the white and black sheets tugging off his goggles gently and sitting them on the bedside table as he continued the kisses, Obito decided to start the ritual that would tie them together as mates that all Uchiha couples participated in.

He pricked his index finger on his fang and did the same to Kakashi's then pressed them together as he continued to kiss him, yet Kakashi was trying to see what he did.

Obito purred out "Don't worry I was just tying us together I'm yours now."

And he meant it he could feel it in his core, Kakashi's blood had entered his own system becoming a part of him, just as his blood had surely done the same to Kakashi.

It wouldn't turn him it just forever bound them together.

Other vampires all over would know his was mixed with another just by his scent and wouldn't dare trying to claim him, not that they would want the misfit Uchiha anyway...

Who cared what they thought though? In a few moments he'd be Kakashi's forever and wouldn't need to return to the Clan, since with Kakashi dominating him his home became Obito's home, and that was all that mattered right now.

Despite the heat growing between the pair of them Kakashi's movements were slow and gentle, his fingers tingled down Obito's spine as they drifted across his back and ignited a liquid fire in his stomach as they skimmed his hips. Obito hissed in want and pushed up into his partner getting a moan from Kakashi in response, wanting to move ahead he pulled Kakashi's shirt off and dispatched his own relishing the feel of skin of skin.

Kakashi moved his head down licking Obito's collar bone and neck finding where a pulse point would be and sucked on, Obito couldn't stop the pleased screech leaving his throat at being marked. Kakashi pulled back at the noise a clarity coming to his face for a moment as he wanted to ask what the hell that sound was but found himself pleasantly derailed as Obito skimmed his teeth on his throat and nibbled on his ear lobe.

Kakashi soon dove back in kissing Obito's already bruised lips with eagerness, Obito massaged the silver head's crotch with his knee excited when he got a wanting thrust. Confident they were well and truly in the mood he latched on the Kakashi's pants unbuttoning them in a quick snap pushing them down, flushing red when he realised his partner went commando. Well he didn't see that coming.

Kakashi sat back pulling Obito with him onto his lap kissing him madly whilst he worked on getting his dark haired companion into a state of undress as well, Obito didn't mind in fact he knelt up thrusting into his partner as he did so getting an impatient hiss.

Once the trousers and orange boxers were finally disposed of Kakashi pushed him back into the bed with Obito legs wrapped around his hips rubbing them together in a comfortable rhythm, kissing became harder since both of them were having trouble thinking of anything but the pleasure shooting through their veins. That fire building in Obito's stomach was becoming unbearable he wanted to feel, he gasped sitting up on his elbow "Kakashi I want you."

Kakashi breathed on the shell of his ear "Then you'll have me."

Obito shuddered as was propped up by pillows as Kakashi sucked on two his fingers then nudged them into his entrance, the sensation was foreign and strange. It wasn't bad strange, just strange as he let Kakashi probe deeper into him panting, feeling flushed and weak as he scissored them for a few moments. Kakashi drew his hand back and lined himself up "Are you ready?"

His husky voice sent more shivers down Obito's spine, he leaned up kissing him "Definitely."

Kakashi pushed in slowly not wanting to hurt his partner, Obito stiffened digging his fingers into Kakashi's shoulders hard, Kakashi kissed him in apology sliding further until he was all the way in. He forced himself not to move until Obito's fingers finally relaxed then eased himself out and thrust back in, Obito clenched again but groaned in approval shifting his hips indicating him to move again. With that encouragement he pulled back and slammed in harder, after a few thrusts Obito screeched in ecstasy curling his toes as Kakashi found that sweet spot that he touched again and again, their skin slid against each other slick with a thin layer of sweat, Kakashi threw his head back "Obito I'm gonna-" his sentence was cut off with a deep groan as he came inside his partner, Obito clamped his teeth on Kakashi's neck coming as well as he felt himself filled and the fire within him finally doused.

They both shuddered in exhaustion, sweat dripped down Kakashi's face, Obito moved up placing a soft kiss on his lips. Kakashi pulled out despite Obito's whine then curled the raven head into his side tiredly, Obito didn't protest content and unable to explain the glee he felt being connected to his mate from now for eternity. He nuzzled Kakashi's throat one more time relishing the sound of the pleased hum before slipping into a peaceful sleep with his mate.


	5. Morning: Kakashi

~**Blood ties~**

Kakashi blinked wearily trying to will the sleep out of his eye wondering what that weird dream had been about last night, it was so fluffy and muffled it was like being covered in cotton wool. He remembered everything as if it'd been real, but it couldn't have been he'd never bring an unchecked stranger into his house or bed him leaving himself unarmed and completely vulnerable. It was just too extreme for such a thing to have really happened.

He shut his eye again trying to make his body wake up when a happy 'purr' fixed that in an instant. His eye flew open instantly making out in the gloom of his room the spiky black below him, the head moved revealing a sleepy but happy face. "Morning." The guy said snuggling himself back into Kakashi's chest, Kakashi fought back a panic upon realising their lack of clothes by counting to ten and telling himself to calm down.

His dogs were here which meant the guy couldn't be a dangerous creature, so he had a one night stand then, still pretty bad considering how he hated contact but he could work with it. He'd just tell the guy straight up he wasn't wanting a relationship no matter what last night meant to him and that would be that.

Still why was everything hazy last night like he'd been drugged? He didn't do drugs for risk on them interfering with his work. The only other thing it reminded him of though was a vampires glamour...Shit!

But this guy wasn't a vampire was he? The only vampires brave enough to stick around town were the Uchiha's and this guy didn't have the trademark red eyes nor fangs poking over his lip. Sunlight filtered through the curtains and fell over their bodies, he waited for the guys reaction and for a moment he thought he'd been paranoid over nothing. That lasted a split second until his companion began to wriggle in discomfort, hissing when the light didn't disappear he pouted at the window before possibly admitting defeat and moving to close the blinds.

Kakashi used that moment to move springing up and pulling on his pants and getting in range of his closest silver stake. His 'guest' apparently was oblivious to what he was, Kakashi's hand flew up to his neck relieved he didn't feel any punctures or feel a set of fangs in his mouth. The raven settled back on his bed staring at the spot Kakashi had been lying trying to process where he'd disappeared to, he sat cross legged on the comforter yawning loudly then watching Kakashi with a smile. "Where you going?"

Kakashi wondered how to keep him distracted as he inched closer to his chest of draws digging around for the weapon, his hand finally clasped what he wanted as the raven began looking confused "What's wrong? Don't you feel well?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the monster on his bed, it looked normal but the healing sunburn was a undeniable truth to its true nature "Why should I after being controlled by an unclean abomination!"

He yanked the stake out of the draw pointing it at the shocked vampires features, the vampire feigned looking upset but Kakashi knew better. The vampire swallowed heavily "Kakashi what did I do wrong?"

Kakashi's lip curled in disgust, he, no, IT actually had the nerve to ask that. Harshly he demanded "What's your name monster?"

Taken aback the thing said softly "I'm Obito. You know that."

Kakashi snarled "Last name too. Who are you?"

Obito's shoulders drooped "Obito Uchiha. Why are you asking?"

Kakashi flew onto the bed pining the vampire under him stake centred above his heart, he finally had a filthy Uchiha in his grasp, he could finally pay Rin back for what they did to her. Obito watched him fearfully not even trying to fight back sounding choked the vampire pleaded "What did I do wrong? Tell me so I can fix it if I upset you so much!"

He glared at the black haired menace staring at him with wide eyes puzzling over how this one appeared normal, he didn't have the typical Uchiha traits. Perhaps and interrogation before staking would be of benefit to him for future hunts "Why aren't your eyes red?"

Obito said quietly "I didn't awaken the sharingan."

Kakashi stored that useful tid-bit away for later, "Why do you keep your fangs hidden?"

Obito felt like he was trembling beneath him but Kakashi played it off as his imagination, after all Uchiha's don't tremble "I don't use them really so I don't bother having them out."

Kakashi pressed the stake harder listening to the hissing silver attack the vampires flesh who yelped as it burned "What do you use them for?"

Obito's eyes had droplets of red gathering at the edges "Healing myself whenever I get hurt, I use the venom to heal! Like now why are you hurting me? What ever I did I'm sorry! I'm sorry please let me go!"

Kakashi watched carefully he didn't seem to be lying but all vampires did, vampires were killers they didn't care for anything but themselves. Obito closed his eyes trails of red dripping down his cheeks, his body heaved as he sobbed "I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry."

Kakashi wasn't expecting this. Vampires didn't cry, not ever, all the vampires he'd staked had glared at him in defiance until the bitter end. Maybe it was a ploy to shake him though, curious to find out he got off watching as Obito curled in on himself in pain even as the wound healed continuing to cry the rivers of red staining the white sheets below.

He glared at the creature, his pride as a Hunter wouldn't allow him to end something so weak. Even if it was a filthy Uchiha which he was doubting from the lack of evidence. "Listen I am a Kakashi Hatake a Hunter. Listen to me and listen well, if you leave my home immediately I will spare your miserable existence fail to comply and you will be exterminated."

The sobbing form had gone rigid, slowly minding the chest burn, he sat up looking at Kakashi with utter heartbreak. "You-You can't mean that. Y-you're my 'one', my mate, my dominant! Hunter or not I don't care and I can't leave you, your home is my home! I love you!"

Kakashi snorted "Your feeble lies don't affect me."

Obito clenched a hand against his chest shaking his head in denial "N-no I'm not lying! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

He screeched making Kakashi step back and cover his ears in pain, he said through gritted teeth "Be gone in an hour or I will make you."

With that he left the door leaving Obito to collapse into his bed screeching.


	6. Morning: Obito

~**Blood ties**~

Obito had woken up in complete bliss, his body ached in all the right places and he was engulfed in the warmth that was his wonderful mate. He felt in Kakashi's breathing change when he woke up as well so he glanced up and said "Morning." Then leaned into the warm chest in front of him content to lay there for hours.

Unfortunately the sun had other ideas as the light that had filtered through the not properly closed curtains began to burn him. His hissed involuntarily and was unable to stay still with it eating away his skin. In the end he pouted and got up to close them, he headed back to the bed and realised after a minute that his mate had moved for some reason. He yawned and looked at Kakashi who was dressed in pants now and inching his way toward a set of draws he couldn't help but smile as he asked his silver haired mate "Where are you going?"

Obito was confused when he didn't answer so he asked instead "What's wrong? Don't you feel well?"

He was stunned as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, something felt wrong about the situation. "Why should I after being controlled by an unclean abomination!"

Obito watched horrified as he yanked a silver stake out of the draw pointing it him, he was upset and hurt that his mate would threaten unprovoked. He swallowed heavily "Kakashi what did I do wrong?"

Kakashi's lip curled in disgust, like he said something that personally offended him. Kakashi harshly demanded "What's your name monster?"

He was taken aback and replied softly "I'm Obito. You know that."

Kakashi snarled at him "Last name too. Who are you?"

Obito's shoulders drooped "Obito Uchiha. Why are you asking?"

Kakashi flew onto the bed pining Obito under him with the stake centred above his heart, his heart pounded heavily with silver so close to his core, he would not even trying to fight his mate he just wanted to know what brought this on, choked up with repressed tears he pleaded "What did I do wrong? Tell me so I can fix it if I upset you so much!"

He almost shied away at the glare directed at him, Obito watched with wide eyes at the gaze he was getting, it was like being under a microscope. Kakashi said "Why aren't your eyes red?"

Obito responded quietly "I didn't awaken the sharingan."

Kakashi asked another question, "Why do you keep your fangs hidden?"

Obito felt lhimself trembling but Kakashi took no notice, maybe unaware he had him so terrified. "I don't use them really so I bother having them out."

Kakashi pressed the stake harder, Obito heard hissing as the silver attack his flesh he yelped as it burned. "What do you use them for?"

Obito could feel his eyes have droplets gathering at the edges of his vision. "Healing myself whenever I get hurt, I use the venom to heal! Like now why are you hurting me? What ever I did I'm sorry! I'm sorry please let me go!"

Kakashi watched him carefully he didn't seem keen to let him go any time soon, Obito was so afraid and confused. Obito closed his eyes feeling the trails of red dripping down his cheeks, his body heaved as he sobbed "I'm sorry. Whatever I did I'm sorry."

Kakashi hadn't been like this before, he wondered what it was that made him change so drastically in a few hours. Couldn't he feel the connection between them? Couldn't he feel how he was tearing Obito's new sanctuary apart?

He finally got off letting Obito curl in on himself in pain even as the wound healed he continued to cry knowing that rivers of red would stain the white sheets below.

Kakashi glared at the him again, looking disgusted at him. He said "Listen I am a Kakashi Hatake a Hunter. Listen to me and listen well, if you leave my home immediately I will spare your miserable existence, fail to comply and you will be exterminated."

His sobbing ceased as he went rigid, slowly minding the chest burn, he sat up looking at Kakashi feeling heartbroken. "You-You can't mean that. Y-you're my 'one', my mate, my dominant! Hunter or not I don't care and I can't leave you, your home is my home! I love you!"

Kakashi snorted "Your feeble lies don't affect me."

Obito clenched a hand against his chest shaking his head in denial "N-no I'm not lying! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

He screeched making Kakashi step back and cover his ears in most likely pain, he said through gritted teeth "Be gone in an hour or I will make you."

With that he left the door leaving Obito to collapse into his bed screeching in pain of rejection. Unable to comprehend how his caring mate had come to hate him so. Maybe his Clan had been right, maybe 'the one' was just a fairytale. He cried harder wanting the pain to end, his insides felt all twisted up and torn. With a sudden lurch he barely managed to scramble off the bed in time before throwing up blood onto the floor, he felt raw on the inside as the jagged pieces of his heart cut his lungs to bits, and all he could see was red staining everything.

He wiped his mouth crawling back into Kakashi's sheets shivering at the emptiness in his heart, he snuggled deeper into the sheets inhaling Kakashi's scent and waiting for the end. Despite Kakashi's order he couldn't leave Kakashi's home, firstly he belonged to Kakashi, secondly it was day light and third life without Kakashi just wasn't worth it. He had nothing to go back to, no one who would miss or need him. So he'd wait and he'd pretend he was happy as he had been when he awoke, that Kakashi loved him back unconditionally and had to go out on business, trying to go so far as picture that the gaping hole in his heart didn't exist.

Even as he slipped into slumber once more, blood red tears of sorrow continued to flow.


	7. Idea

~**Blood ties**~

Kakashi tugged his trench coat closer shuddering when it continued to smell of Obi- of IT, that things stench had gotten everywhere and he was sorely tempted to boot his dogs out into the kennel for the night with their bored looks of 'Did you two have a lovers spat?' How could they NOT know! And if they did how dare his TRAINED hounds allow such a-a-nuisance into his home!

The one place left in the world he held dear, except his fathers study which had never been opened again since he'd committed suicide in there all those years ago, be defiled by just that mockery of a vampire traipsing all over it. Kakashi upped his brisk pace exiting his house in record speed and aiming to make it to the Hunter's bar in less than ten minutes, he needed something strong to forget this mess and he needed it fast.

None of the patrons spared him a glance as he stormed in demanded a drink and downed it, plus the next three, one after the other before slowing down to a human pace. Many of the customers were regulars and knew he had a strong tolerance for alcohol, which at the moment was a serious set back to his 'get smashed' plan, so they paid him no attention continuing to talk with whoever they'd pulled a chair up with.

Kakashi downed another round picking up another into his palm staring into the clear liquid wondering when had his life become so ridiculously shit that he couldn't rid the world of an Uchiha at last on the basis of it was too pathetic. He reached up to finger the fang he'd kept from that bastard that took Rin away and was surprised when his hand clenched on empty air, he panicked for a split second until he realised it was probably still in his room on the floor from when it was torn off in haste so he could bed the-

The next shot disappeared faster than the last.

Kakashi leaned into his palm, what the hell had been thinking? Glamoured or not he should have had a voice of subconscious in him somewhere telling him that it was all wrong, and the Uchiha he'd spared didn't seem even _competent_ enough to glamour him! Maybe he'd finally gone mad, or developed a split personality, still he didn't feel like slicing off the bar patrons heads...yet... So that had to be a good sign.

The chatter, smoke and music was grating on his all ready frazzled mind. He didn't care if some young Hunter had gotten himself killed, he didn't need the risk of bad lungs slowing him down, and he certainly did not think that _"Getting funky." _Would do anything useful at all. He shook his head preparing to leave money for the tab and the premisses to further collect his thoughts properly when his attentive ears picked up on an interesting theory.

A Hunter, Asuma if he recalled, lit a cigarette and commented to a group of other Hunters "I'm just saying if you were smart about it if you had an Uchiha or Hyuuga under your control you could get the species to lead you back to their Nests where you could do a mass extermination. We'd finally be rid of them."

Kakashi leaned against a wall close to the group intrigued but not making himself obvious, another Hunter, Izumo, countered "Yeah but getting one would be near suicide! Those Uchiha eyes get you and you've had it."

Asuma shrugged "I never said it would be easy to do it. I was just saying if I could that's what I would do, and any way I heard Maito Guy fought an Uchiha and lived to tell about it."

The group gasped as expected, Kotetsu commented "No way!"

Asuma nodded exhaling a cloud of smoke "It's true. He was still pretty beat up, but he's alive. Said he did it by anticipating the guys movements by watching his feet because of some 'special training'."

The group groaned, Genma said "Well that's no good for us. Something like that would take years to learn. Still like you said an Uchiha's the only one who knows the way past their annoying glamours and trickery but it's all a pipe dream at best without having one weak enough to capture. Not like Harpies they're ridiculously easy to catch alive if you want them alive that is."

Kakashi moved away hearing all he needed to, as he headed back home he couldn't believe he nearly lost out on such an opportunity. Hopefully the vampire hadn't left yet in which case a plan was almost formed into completion, with plan B scenarios, of how he would use Obito Uchiha to take him back to the Clans Nest.

His veins thrummed in anticipation of finally paying them back for what they did to Rin, his fingers itched to pull his silver revolver out now just for the pleasure of it, all these years he'd dreamed of getting revenge and it was finally achievable. His anger earlier had just about destroyed that chance but it may not be too late, he opened his front door not paying attention to his heart as it seemed to feel heavier which step closer to the main part of his plan.

He didn't need to feel bad about using this Uchiha weakling for his own purposes, he spared the things life so it owed him. This was the right thing to do... Right?


	8. Thought

~**Blood ties**~

Obito found it kinda funny in his last supposed moments of life left, he would have thought time would passed in an instant having his execution here before he was ready. Yet this didn't feel like time was flying, in fact it seemed to have slowed down giving him time to think about anything and everything. He wondered out of all the souls in the world why his was forsaken to born into a life as a vampire, if vampirism was actually just a currently incurable disease rather than a way of life, what Kakashi's childhood was like, if that girl Rin he'd saved was leading a good life, why the sky was so many colours, all these questions with no one to provide the answers. He clutched his knees to his chest not bothering to get dressed, if he was gonna go might as well go out the way he came into the world right?

Besides it was more comforting allowing Kakashi's scent direct contact to him, if was like a soft blanket covering him that you've had since childhood. Reassuring and there.

A whine emerged from the doorway, Obito lifted his tired head wiping some of the crusted blood from under his eyes "Oh. Hey...Baki is it?"

The sandy coloured dog plodded towards him hopping up onto the bed putting a paw on his leg, Obito scratched his ears "I'm OK. Really I am. I managed to find my mate right?"

Baki whimpered and rested his head on Obito's leg, Obito curled over the dog clutching the fur slightly trying to tell himself crying any more would be stupid and a waste of energy "E-even if I did di-disappoint him enough into wanting rid of me after just one ni-night it still means something sp-special that I found him right?"

Baki whined licking Obito's cheek, Obito sat back up wiping the blood away vigorously "Crying isn't gonna solve anything. I should be happy, see I'm happy cuz you're keeping me company."

The grin on his face was hollow and devoid of any real emotion but Baki wagged his tale a little anyway cuddling up into Obito's side. Obito grimaced at the mess of blood on the floor from when he threw up, he thought about cleaning it up when he heard quick footsteps creaking up the stairs. So this was it. Obito cuddled Baki quickly then shooed him away not wanting him to get in trouble with Kakashi as well, he laid back down curling his body around the Hunter's pillow with his eyes screwed shut awaiting for Kakashi to unleash his anger once he'd discovered he hadn't left.

The slammed open... yet nothing happened.

Obito wondered if it was over that fast, he hadn't felt anything so he guessed that was good thing, he cautiously opened an eye wary as Kakashi walked towards him calmly once again wearing his mask. Obito figured he wasn't dead then. Still though even though he should have been terrified for his life he couldn't push down the elation of Kakashi's presence near him in a somewhat approachable mood.

Kakashi sat on the bed and watched him, Obito shrunk back under the intense stare gripping the pillow tighter. "I-I'm sorry for the mess. I really didn't mean to make it!"

Kakashi's good eye swept the room surveying the stains of blood, he hmmed and resumed his staring, Obito squirmed under the scrutiny flushing a pale red. Kakashi clicked his tongue and placed a hand on his forehead "Just as I thought you must be thirsty. Would you like a drink?"

Obito leaned into the touch 'purring' before he snapped himself away warily "Aren't you mad at me?"

Kakashi leaned down into a bedside tale and pulled out a shot glass "Mad? Why would I be mad at you?"

Obito rubbed his newly healed tender chest that suffered that anger in the form of a silver stake resorting to staring at he bed, "You made it clear you didn't want me here."

He heard something slosh into a glass, an coppery iron tang hit his nose making it twitch in irritation, Kakashi had placed another palm on his cheek this time. Obito looked up meeting his eyes, Kakashi said seriously "I wasn't it my right mind this morning. I'm sorry for how I treated you, sometimes I go through phases like that."

Obito smiled for real hugging the silver head with all his might "I'm so glad! Not about your phases I mean, I mean I'm glad you don't hate me!"

Kakashi's hand patted his back "Not a bit. Now drink up."

Obito felt like he was on cloud nine all over again, that nothing in the world could bring him down, so Kakashi had phases? So what? He had a few odd cousins that were weirder than that on a daily basis, once in awhile certainly wouldn't kill him. They'd be fine from now on he just knew it.

He accepted the glass from Kakashi sitting back to drink it when as it got closer to his mouth did he realise what that irritating smell was, blood...Human blood. WARM human blood in a glass that he nearly drank from.

He hastily shoved the glass back into Kakashi's asking quickly "What's that?" hoping that he was wrong.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "My blood. Come on drink up it's getting cold."

Obito paled to a near sheet white as he gagged "You tried to... feed me YOUR BLOOD? Not only is it fresh human blood, it's yours! Oh that makes it so much worse."

He clamped a hand over his mouth preventing him from spewing as he scrambled off the bed towards the doorway calling back briefly "Which ways your bathroom?"

Kakashi looked absolutely bewildered as he answered "First door on your left."

Obito made it just in time as he retched miserably into the toilet bowl.

What kind of vampire was ill at the sight of blood being handed to them on a golden platter?


	9. Sinking

~**Blood ties**~

Kakashi was relieved when he'd charged up stairs and found that the vampire hadn't left or had his throat torn out by his dogs, Baki had certainly given him a panic attack when he seen the canine leave the room with a slightly bloody muzzle, but it was all working out. His eye had spotted no sign of any wounds on the creatures body, the crusting smudged blood beneath it's eyes came from crying and nothing else. The small of blood in the corner would be a nightmare to get off the floorboards but for now that was unimportant as his way into the Uchiha Nest was unharmed.

The vampire in question was either truly naive or just plain delusional to trust him again so easily after such a weak lie, that worked in Kakashi's favour though. The hug had been awkward for his part and hard to prevent himself from staking the vampire, he managed to restrain himself and even pat its back in false comfort. Gaining its trust was going to be quick and easy, yet when he offered it blood the thing had paled, acted grossed out and ran out asking for the location of his bathroom.

Did vampires have to drink in a specific location? Or was it rude to offer it blood?

Confused and a bit peeved he'd taken two steps forward and one step back Kakashi walked to the bathroom door knocking lightly on the door glass of blood still in hand, his ears picked up on the sounds of retching. It lasted a moment longer and he said "Aren't you going to drink this then?"

The toilet flushed and a pissy tone shouted back "NO! I don't care what you do with that blood! Put it back for all I care, but please get rid of it!"

Kakashi snorted disbelievingly "So I should shove it back in my veins then?"

The door still didn't open, there was the sound of a tap running and scrubbing, the vampire sounded whiney this time "I don't want to puke any more today. I'm starving as it is. Please get rid of it!"

Kakashi sighed and went downstairs pouring his blood down the sink and closing the curtains so the vampire wouldn't incinerate in his kitchen, then went on to washing out the glass and leaning against the unit whilst wrapping a bandage around the small cut on his hand waiting for his 'guest' to appear. Not long after a mop of spiky black hair and orange goggles peaked around the door a hand clamped firmly on its nose. "Is it gone?"

The muffled voice asked. Kakashi indicated the clean glass "You're safe the big bad blood is drained away."

The vampire breathed in relief releasing his nose, Kakasi noted it had a clean face that looked newly washed and blood free, then bounced into the kitchen, dressed as well he also noted, parking himself in a chair at the kitchen table. "Sorry about that. I appreciate you were trying to take care of me but I've never been a fan of human blood, always made me queasy. I haven't been near the stuff in years so I didn't know it would make me puke like I did."

Kakashi was irritated now, if the vampire wouldn't drink his blood what the heck would it live off? He needed it alive at least until it lead him to its Clan. "Well what do you drink?"

He mentally patted himself on the back for sounding so mellow, the vampire crossed his arms "Ah animal blood. Not fresh mind you. Just the stuff that butchers don't want any more."

Looking at the ceiling Kakashi sighed "Right. Wait here."

He picked up the glass and walked into his pantry glad that his dogs loved meat as much as they did and proceeded to drain what he could out of the mutton leg he'd bought for them. Thankfully it was enough to top the glass up and returned to the kitchen where surprisingly the vampire was waiting patiently. Well if you call patiently tapping its foot and humming some jaunty tune, Kakashi sat the glass on the table. When it didn't take it he muttered sarcastically "I suppose you want it cold."

The vampire grinned "I'll take an ice cube or two if you got them."

Kakashi fetched two cube out of the icebox unable to believe that a vampire would actually ask for cold blood, he knew from Sarutobi's notes they hated cold blood which is why they left corpses alone. Yet this one lit up and drank the concoction in a quick shot without even glancing at its contents.

Curiousity eating him away Kakashi had to ask "So do you have haemophilia or what?"

The vampire shrugged doodling pattern onto the table top "A little I guess. Never really thought about it. So what's your favourite food? I could cook it for you if you want because judging by the blackened bottoms of your pans you don't cook much."

Kakashi couldn't stop his surprise this time "You can cook?"

Obito ticked off his fingers "I can cook, clean, sew enough to patch clothes decently and I have knack for keeping plants alive."

Well once Kakashi exterminated the rest of the Uchiha's he might keep this one anyway as his servant if Obito could really do all those things since he himself couldn't cook without setting water on fire. The vampire had earned the right to its name in his mind for possessing those skills.

Kakashi nodded "Impressive."

Obito said "Meh it's just a few things I learned in my spare time and you didn't tell me what your favourite food is!"

Kakashi answered flippantly "Didn't I?"

"No you didn't you tried to divert my attention!"

"Did I?"

"Yes you did! And you're doing it now!"

"Am I?"

"ARG stop that you bastard!"

Obito instantly covered his mouth cowering away from Kakashi who hadn't even moved, Kakashi was actually rather amused that Obito was so good at faking emotions but this looked rather genuine which couldn't be possible. Vampires felt only hate, maliciousness and sadism. Didn't they?

Curiosity winning out again he asked "What's the matter?"

Obito swallowed heavily "I shouldn't talk to you like that even if you anger me, I have to respect you and say what I want without overstepping your boundaries. You have the right to punish me anyway you see fit for such disrespect."

Kakashi was floored at that logic, where the heck had that came from? Sure he spared Obito's life but that sounded like an official Uchiha Clan law or something and as far as he was aware no one else still breathing had an Uchiha in their midst. He narrowed his eyes vowing to get to the bottom of it later, for now he waved a hand "Mah its fine you can do what you like."

Obito looked puzzled "Do what I like?... But don't you have rules or orders of what's expected of me?"

That sounded an rather dreadful, Kakashi actually pitied the vampire across from him he must have been such a nice person before he was turned, and he even felt a but guilty for remembering his plans of basically enslaving him himself after the Uchiha's were dealt with.

Moulding truth with deception Kakashi said "Nope. I managed this long alone without anyone cleaning up after me, I think can manage just fine and as for rules... Well don't let anyone in without my say so. OK?"

The raven nodded looking more at ease and relieved, Kakashi thought maybe he was pushing it a bit too soon but he asked casually "Well since you'll be living here from now on do you want to go and pick anything up from your home and bring it here?"

Obito shook his head "No I don't really need anything."

Trying again Kakashi said "No family photographs? Books? Stuffed animals?"

Obito huffed at the last one pouting childishly as Kakashi chuckled at his expression, again though he said "I've got you that's enough."

Kakashi clutched at straws now and stated "Well you're going to need more changes of clothes then you have now, and I don't have enough to buy you a new wardrobe."

The seconds waiting for his response seemed to drag on slowly, he wanted Obito to lead him there willingly damn it because if he tried to force him he would alert the Clan and this would all be worthless.

Obito nodded "Yeah I suppose I do need my clothes at least. I can go later on tonight."

Kakashi said "I'll go with you."

Obito shook his head "That won't be necessary."

Kakashi had to word his next sentence carefully to avoid making the Uchiha suspicious "Well I want to escort you. The streets are dangerous at night and you are Mine to protect are you not?"

He hated contact but to make it convincing he placed a hand on Obito's and rubbed his thumb over the skin gently. Going by the red flush in Obito's cheeks he guessed he worded and acted just right. The Uchiha smiled interlacing the fingers hopefully not feeling Kakashi's uncomfortable twitch "Yeah. I'm yours."

Kakashi inwardly freaked out about the pleased thrum that went down his spine at those words, maybe he was biting off more than he could chew but for the chance to avenge Rin he would go on regardless of whether he was in his depth or drowning way out of it.


	10. Gone

~**Blood ties**~

Obito was happy to fuss Baki in the living room, that had recently had all curtains closed to prevent him going up in flames, but Kakashi was acting like a mother hen trying to get him to sleep with everything excluding physical force. After three hours of no success he'd thought his mate would give up, yet he still persisted "I really think you should rest if we're gong to collect your things tonight."

Obito huffed "Look to put it bluntly I'm not sleeping unless you do."

Kakashi looked frustrated and said "Yes but doesn't your Kind, kind of HAVE to sleep during the day?"

Obito leaned into his mates side "If I did that we'd never have time to talk since you will probably usually sleep at night. Besides the curtains stop me burning up like piece of charcoal."

Kakashi eyed him sceptically before sighing "But I can see the heat makes you uncomfortable."

Obito stopped the giggle escaping at how caring his mate was being, "Well you sleep with me and I'll rest."

He burrowed deeper into the silverhead's side with no intentions of moving, Kakashi stiffened before uneasily accepting the contact and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Obito's shoulders. Kakashi huffed "Fine we'll sleep. Now settle down and get some rest all ready."

Obito snuggled into Kakashi's side inhaling the comforting scent of dog, pine and spicy cologne. Baki jumped up beside him yawning and drooping his head onto Obito's lap, tiredness kicking in he felt himself drift off n seconds. Obito awoke to Kakashi shaking his shoulder, he opened his eyes blearily and moved into the warmth he was cuddling, Kakashi's voice cut through his pleasant haze "As much as you seem to like using me as a teddy bear the sun set twenty minutes ago."

His vision came back into focus and he found himself staring at Kakashi's chest, the scent of his mate was strong so he leaned in inhaling a deep breath then leant back to move his head up and peck Kakashi's masked lips. "Well I suppose we'd better get going then."

He stood up stretching watching as his mate collected various knives, guns and silver trinkets from around the living room and kitchen. Somewhat worried by the sheer amount of fire power he was carrying Obito asked "What's all that for?"

Kakashi smiled using his eyes "Oh you know just protection in case something tries to get the jump on us."

Appeased Obito shrugged and waited for him to get what else he needed then once they were set, left towards the Uchiha part of town. He hoped he didn't wined up lost again and delaying them because the sooner they got his stuff the sooner he'd never have to return.

As they walked Kakashi seemed really agitated and guilty for some reason, to lighten the mood Obito said "Hey what's the face? You'd think someone kicked kicked your puppy. Lighten up we're nearly there."

Kakashi stopped looking at him intently, searching once more for something before he ran a hand through his hair and said "Look Obito I like you, against all my nature I actually like you and I wish things could be different." He clamped a hand on Obito's shoulder "I truly wish we could have met before you were turned."

Obito stared at his mate confused "What do you mean turned? I've been this way my whole life."

Kakashi shook his head in denial "That can't be true. You've been brainwashed or you're confused."

Obito frowned in concern "Are you OK? I'm not either of those things I was born a vampire. It's no big deal."

Kakashi looked like he wanted to argue until Obito seen out of the corner of his eye the Uchiha compound. Visible without bypassing the tricky glamours, Obito ran ahead through the man gate and took in the streets devoid of life. "Some-thing's wrong."

He heard footsteps behind him and sensed it was Kakashi, the Hunter crouched beside him rubbing ash between his fingertips. Obito noticed the small pile of ash at that moment and the others all scattered down the road. Feeling sick he breathed out "No."

He ran down the street calling out "SHUSUI! ITACHI! AUNT MIKOTO!"

He could feel it was in vain even as he searched, piles and piles of ash were all he found in vacant homes. After the fifteenth house Obito collapsed to his knees not wanting to believe his whole Clan could simply be gone. They may have had their differences but they had still had been his family and for all them to just vanish...No not vanish be killed.

He wasn't aware he had been crying until Kakashi's hand brushed away his tears despite getting stained red, Obito mumbled out "Gone. They're really all gone."

Kakashi didn't look at all regretful in fact he looked pained and relieved yet also angry and satisfied, Obito wanted to know why.

A small whimper that he missed caught his attention, running towards a pile of boxes he dug in as the cries got louder. At last he unearthed a dirty, sobbing form of his younger cousin Sasuke. Obito was so relieved he wasn't the last one left he clung to the little boy with all his might, Sasuke screeched and kicked against him but he didn't care.

Alive.

He had a relative that was still alive.

Sasuke screeched louder so Obito said "Sasuke it's me Obito. It's me! Calm down!"

The seven year old calmed down briefly asking "O-obito?"

Obito nodded looking him the eye, onyx meeting onyx he sad "Yeah it's me."

Sasuke curled into his embrace sobbing hysterically "I-itachi killed th-them! He killed them all! Mo-mother, fath-father everyone!"

Obito shushed and comforted the boy stilling where he heard the tell tale click of gun, he turned facing Kakashi who had his gun aimed at Sasuke. Obito shielded the boy in his arms "Kakashi... What are you doing?"

Kakashi looked almost regretful "Avenging Rin."

Obito replied "Rin? As in that brown haired girl I took to hospital that night frst met you laying in the street?"

Kakashi's eye widened "She's alive?"

The sound of clapping turned their heads to the shadows of an alleyway where the figure of Artori stepped out heavily wounded stomach and burns that would have had to been made by silver, one fang glinted under the moonlight whilst the other was a broken. "Well it figures that one of the two that got away would end up here after I barely survive that that brat Itachi trying to wipe me out. Luckily I was smart enough to hide until he made short work of the other weaklings."

Obito shook his head unable to believe what he was hearing "They were our family! How could you stand by without a fight and let them die!"

Artori sneered "Quiet reject! You are a disgrace to everything this great Clan stood for! Which is why once I kill you both I'll start a new turning only the strongest reviving the great glory that the Uchiha's once stood for!"

He started laughing loudly, Obito backed away "You've gone mad."

Artori grinned sadistically "Maybe."

He shot forward eyes glowing a brighter red ready to kill the last survivors of the massacre, Sasuke shrieked and Obito covered him to save him from harm. He screwed his eyes shut waiting for the end, he heard a clang and opened his eyes in an instant to see Kakashi parrying Artor's blow with a silver stake. Kakashi sad through gritted teeth "Run! I'll handle him."

Obito wanted to protest but the trembling form in his arms reminded him of other priorities, so he took off as fast as he could the sounds of metallic clangs and pained grunts.


	11. The End

~**Blood ties**~

Kakashi tracked the vampires movements as best as he could noting that even wounded, he was still fast and strong. He couldn't believe Rin was actually alive, he didn't think Obito had it in his nature lie so held fast to the thought that if he killed this vampire he would ensure her safety wherever she was and get this creature back for taking away the use of his left eye. He dodged, parred, slashed but didn't seem to be gaining any progress, on the other hand he wasn't loosing any either.

Artori was certainly strong, possibly very old as well which added to his potential power levels. Still Kakashi was well trained, flexible and more than capable to compensate for his blind side. He actually had chance of ending it until Artori caught his gaze, then his body froze, Artori laughed "You put up a good fight boy but now it's over."

He grabbed Kakashi's arm bending it back in a quick movement snapping the bone, the gun falling to the ground, he enjoyed Kakashi's pained scream then kicked him back into a building. Kakashi's head hit the would hard and a small trickle of blood dribbled down the wall, Artori licked his lips "Smells delightful."

He made his way forward watching with amusement as Kakashi reached forward for his gun, Artori stepped on his hand "You're mine now."

A loud screech turned his attention away for a spilt second as a black blur slammed into Artori knocking him away, the thing turned out to be Obito standing in front of Kakashi with big black leather wings spread out angrily and sharingan swirling in his eyes. Artori got up pulling out the wooden stake lodged in his side "You! How could YOU unlock such a rare and legendary Uchiha art of flight! And to add to that you add insult by getting the sharingan."

Obito hissed dangerously "I'll tell you just once. Leave or I will kill you for harming my mate."

Artori smirked "As if you could."

Obito descended his fangs "Then you die."

He flapped his new wings hard striking Artori fast, Artori anticipated this and blocked flipping over driving the wooden stake into Obito's right wing joint cackling when it bled. Obito did the equivalent of a sonic screech into his face and slashed across his throat. The slash turned out to be a shallow so Artori swiped back catching Obito's goggle lens and breaking it. Obito closed his eyes to avoid damage and beat his wings back blowing Artori away, Artori yelled "Why won't you die!"

Obito didn't answer flapping forward and securing Artori around the middle flying high into the air despite the struggles of the elder vampire and strain on his damaged wing. He flapped harder and higher, then Artori managed to get a grip and bite his good fang into Obito's throat. Obito gasped horribly and let go falling back to Earth with a crash, Artori angled himself to a roof ledge and slid down to the ground landing on his feet. "I WILL END YOU! YOU ANNOYING FAILURE!"

Obito said weakly "You forgot something."

Artori sneered "What!"

A bang later and he disintegrated into a pile of ash. Kakashi stood behind him pistol nozzle still smoking and said "Me."

Kakashi admired his work a minute longer ensuring Artori wasn't returning any time soon and rushed to Obito's side. "Obito! Are you OK talk to me."

Obito gargled a bit and returned "Fine."

Kakashi ripped his jacket sleeve and pressed it on the bleeding throat, Obito's eyes faded back into black and he smiled through the blood on his lips "Heh you... should see... your face...you look ridiculous."

Obito knew he was finished, he didn't have the strength to rub his venom on his wounds. Kakashi however pried his mouth open "Damn it where is it you get healing venom from?"

Obito tried batting his hand away "Too...weak..to...place...it..." He gargled again flopping back.

In desperation Kakashi kissed him, it was nice, Obito thought, to go out with a kiss from his mate. It felt weird though like Kakashi was trying to suck something out of him, and indeed he had. He managed to coax healing venom from Obito's fangs and sucked into his mouth then coated his fingers in it and rubbed the wound on his neck, and the others fast. After a moment he feared he'd failed but continued rubbing, the the wounds began to close. Obito took a proper breath once his throat healed and whispered "You saved me."

Kakashi grinned back once he spat out the remaining venom from his mouth "I had to. I owe you."

Obito grinned then sat up still aching, he glanced at the wings "Uh I'm not sure how to retract these."

Kakashi helped pull him up cradling his broken arm, Obito noticed and gently massaged the limb with healing venom mending the break, and also rubbed some on the back of Kakashi's head easing the pain and stopping the small blood flow. "Thank you and I'm sure you'll figure it out. Come on lets go home and get you a new goggle lens."

A small figure peeked out from behind the Clan entrance gate "Obito is it safe now?"

Obito nodded "Yeah it's safe Sasuke."

The boy through himself into his new guardians embrace, Kakashi looked pained "You I can handle but a fanged child too?..."

Obito looked pained "Please don't make me choose between you and him. We can make it work, I promise."

Kakashi looked conflicted then ruffled the boys hair "Fine. You'll have to feed him though."

Obito smiled and carried Sasuke "I always wanted an apprentice!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes "I'm sure you did."

Obito wrapped a wing over him enclosing them all in a black cloak "Yup! Just think of all the fun we'll have teaching him humans are friends, not food."

Sasuke at that moment had licked his lips was leaning towards Kakashi, Kakashi noticed and flicked his nose. "Bad baby vampire."

Sasuke pouted "I'm not a baby."

Obito laughed then cast one last pained look towards the Uchiha compound, Kakashi noticed and carefully intertwined their hands. Obito's wings retracted into his body as he leaned into Kakashi's side "I love you."

Kakashi didn't respond then wrapped and arm around his shoulders pulling him closer "I could learn to like you a lot too."

THE END


End file.
